Episode 2-100
Yuta thinks to himself, unlike others who look upon him as a strong and useful means to an end, only Leez considers him a true friend. Everyone else desires his power, but not her. The love she shares is honest, but there are others she loved as well, but he can endure it and protect them as well, even though it pains his heart. He wants her to hug him for a little while, and wonders why she no longer initiates any hugs as she did before. He continues that it was only natural for those who love each other to become closer, which makes her more beautiful to him, and makes him want to... Yuta suddenly becomes startled, wondering, what was he thinking? Why is Leez trembling? What is this feeling, like an old, familiar habit...? Taraka's warning suddenly flashes through his mind: that it is nothing but a twisted form of suppressed hunger. A very young Yuta asks his "mother," Taraka, if she knows where his friend was? She has black feathers like him, and pretty dimples. Taraka replies that she is no longer around since she is dead. Yuta cries, since this was his first friend, and blames his mother for being so cruel. She simply responds that if this is what he wishes to believe, then so be it. Yuta comes to the realization that this is not the first time he feels this way. He recalls his past friends, and then notices the blood on Leez. He immediately wraps his scarf around her wound as a familiar green, swirly glow appears around her. He tells himself, he would never do something like this! He wants Leez to say she is fine and nothing bad happened, but she simply closes her eyes. Ran arrives, picks up Leez's shoe, shouts Yuta's name, and watches momentarily as Yuta holds Leez in his arms in a seemingly intimate manner. Ran begins to gripe at Claude (with a crowd of people standing behind them), saying he hurried there because of the things he said about Yuta's dangerous appetite, but instead it looks like they interrupted a romantic scene. Asha says that on the contrary, they were not being romantic. That green light... Ran says he remembers seeing that same light around Leez back in the water channel, and that it appears similar to hoti asvins hoti kubera. Claude points out that Leez wouldn't be able to use such a fusion spell, so it must be the Regeneration transcendental from the Golden Knight, which is only activated if the wearer suffers a mortal wound. He then states that the only one in this situation who could have hurt Leez is... and pauses, as Yuta looks up with teal eyes and a bloody face, creating a murmur among the crowd. Yuta can hear the words of people who wonder if Claude was right after all, who are scared, who wonder where he bit her and did he eat her tongue (seriously?), and how terrible it all is. Yuta wipes the blood off his face as he stammers that he didn't mean to do this, although nobody would be able to understand him. Claude takes this opportunity to address the stunned crowd. He explains that Yuta was simply acting on impulse. However, he is still amicable towards humans, since before his recent development his urge to bite Leez was so severe that he left their hotel and sought him out. Claude points out that Yuta is now crying in regret, and there is no need to be afraid of him after coming all the way there. Someone asks him what would happen if this happens again, and he responds that it is nothing to be concerned about since she is able to self-regenerate. He asks the crowd if they believe there will be another rakshasa as strong as Yuta and friendly towards humans, and assures them that it would be best to keep him on their side by any means necessary. He looks at Lutz for confirmation, who hesitatingly agrees. Claude continues, stating that Yuta cares very much for Leez, even though his way of expressing his feelings may be different from theirs. The problem, however, is that he devours those he loves, but fortunately Leez has the Golden Knight; any threats of death could be resolved with the power of regeneration. The only issue, however, could be when Yuta's eyes turn red, which might prevent her from regenerating. Ran interrupts at this point, telling Claude to wait a minute—is he insane? Claude replies that it is a shame for him to think that, since he was merely explaining the best option for both Yuta and the people of the city. Ran then asks what was supposed to be best for Leez, who would be repeatedly killed and regenerated? Claude doesn't have a ready answer for that, and Lutz and Asha are also silent. Ran becomes upset and asks if anyone else feels the same as him? He turns to Asha and says that no matter how much she hated Leez, this has already gone much too far. Asha still has nothing to say, and so Ran begs his brother to please say something. Lutz asks him what he expects them to do now, and Ran can only curse in response. The crowd begins to wonder why Ran is overreacting, since with her regeneration it's not like she is going to die... They must make small sacrifices for the greater cause... if it is enough to keep the rakshasa on their side... it's not as if that Leez kid is useful to anyone else, anyway. Yuta remembers Taraka's words before parting with her in the water channel: "The longer you stay with her, the more it will hurt, my poor little son." He wonders if he would have been better off following her into the sura realm. He was too immature at the time and couldn't think straight. He was optimistic to the point of foolishness, thinking he could actually love someone. As he gently sets Leez on the ground and wraps her with his scarf, he says that from now on he would stay away from her so he could no longer hurt her and his mother's prediction wouldn't come true. He won't return unless she is in serious danger. He wants her to be happy, without pain. He doesn't want her to hate him. At the sound of Yuta's wings fluttering, the crowd begins to ask themselves where he is going, what are they going to do, and if someone could stop him. Someone else shouts to wake up the girl, and soon there is chorus of people shouting, "Leez, wake up!" Asha simply looks down. In the pre-dawn twilight of the first day of the second month in the year N16, the rakshasa who only cared for one girl departed from the human city. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Yuta claims that he and Leez like each other. In fact, when Leez was practicing transcendentals, he 'heard' her tell him that she likes him. * Yuta recalls his younger self inquiring about his friend. This is extended version of a scene shown during the water channel quest. See spoilers section of Ep.2-105. * Claude notes that Leez's Self-Regeneration transcendental many not work if Yuta activates his red eyes. In the water channel, Yuta dragged Taraka away from a mortally wounded Leez, probably to allow the transcendental to activate. * This episode shows beyond a doubt that when Yuta's eyes turn blue-green, he can read the thoughts of humans, an ability of insight. Also see spoilers section of Ep.2-110. * Yuta left his scarf with Leez. Notice that in Taraka's insight of both of Leez and Yuta, neither of them have the scarf. (This last observation is explained in Ep.2-176.) * This is the last episode of Chapter 25: That Which Cannot Be Grasped or Held. The title could refer to: ** Leez's inability to grasp onto Asha, and Ran's inability to do anything about it ** Asha being unable to have what she really wants, and that Leez has ** the relationship between Kasak and Agwen ** Yuta being conflicted over his changing feelings, and over the fact that despite all this time, Asha still views him as a pawn ** Claude, whom despite everyone's best efforts, could not be held and dragged back to Rindhallow (lol) ** Yuta's sadness over Taraka's death ** Yuta, who finally recalls that he killed all his friends before, realizes that he hurt Leez, and decies that he must leave for her sake ** Ran, who was also unable to do anything to help Leez ** Asha looking down in silence as Yuta leaves ** Leez in despair as she is abandoned. 2-100 kiss.png 2-100 sad baby Yuta.png|despair over friends who "leave" 2-100 Yuta.png|realization about his past friends References